game_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage
|genre = Platform video game Minigames Party video game|ratings = CERO: A PEGI: 3+ ESRB: E OFLC: G|modes = Single Player Multi Player|media = 15-bit Cartridge}}Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage (known as Crash Bandicoot Fusion in Europe and Kurasshu Bandikū Adobansu: Waku Waku Tomodachi Daisakusen! in Japan) is a handheld game featuring Crash Bandicoot in a crossover in the world of Spyro, another video game character. It was released on the Game Boy Advance in June 2004. It is one part in a crossover pair between the Crash Bandicoot and Spyro game universes, the second game being Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy. The game had mixed reviews, receiving a 7.7 from GameSpot, a 7/10 from IGN, and 3/5 from GameSpy. Story Doctor Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot's nemesis) has joined forces with Ripto (Spyro the Dragon's nemesis) and they have a plan to get rid of their enemies by sending Ripto's monsters into both of their worlds. Aku Aku and Coco tell Crash to gather all the Crystals before Cortex does. In Spyro's world, Hunter and the Professor tell Spyro to close the Portals. Unfortunately, in Crash's world, the monsters are dressed up as Spyro, and in Spyro's world, they are dressed up as Crash, starting a classic bridge fight. Afterwards, they realize that they have been tricked by their enemies which starts a new friendship. Not even Tiny, Crush and Gulp could stop them, but Cortex gets in with the big guns and gets Nina to kidnap Coco and the Professor. Spyro frees them while Crash distracts Nina on Polar. Coco had an idea if Crash and Spyro can put tracers on Cortex and Ripto, they can be able to find their secret base. Crash fights Ripto, but forgets to put the tracer on him; Spyro, however, puts a tracer on Cortex, and they are able to find their lair. After they have defeated Cortex and Ripto, they say their goodbyes and return to their respective home worlds. Bosses *Spyro *Tiny *Nina *Ripto *Cortex and Ripto Gallery See: Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage/Gallery Trading Cards Crash Purple (as well as Spyro Orange) are known for collecting Trading Cards in the game that can be obtained from completing certain levels, finding some in hidden areas or buying some of them from Moneybag's Shop. The Cards in Crash Purple are split into categories: *'Blue': Item Cards *'Green': Enemy Cards *'Yellow': Ability Cards *'Orange': Location Cards *'Red': Character Cards Trivia *Pressing L and R as the game starts up will launch a secret minigame titled "Spyro Party USA". *Just as with Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, leaving Crash to stand idle for a period of time will cause him to pull out a Game Boy Advance and start playing on it. *Getting three Aku Aku Masks does not make the player invincible, unlike in other Crash games. *All the Crash characters appear in their designs from Crash Nitro Kart, although some designs from the earlier games were still featured on trading game cards. **Crash's design from The Huge Adventure was still kept for the animation frames that were reused for some of the levels in this game. But in the new levels which did not use any animation frames from the older GBA games, Crash's design from Crash Nitro Kart is used instead. **Aku Aku's design from The Huge Adventure was still kept for the animation frames that were reused for some of the levels in this game. But in the cutscenes, Aku Aku's design from Crash Nitro Kart is used instead. **The designs for the Wumpa Fruit and Crates are the same as in The Huge Adventure, though the design for the Wumpa Fruit mugshot uses frames taken from the Crash Nitro Kart model. *The box count for all minigames in all difficulties combined is 1,652. *The mini-game N. Ballism from Multiplayer mode is identical to the one in Crash Bash of the same name, with the only difference being that a spinning cog appears in the middle of the arena, instead of N. Gin. *The name of Blink, one of the recurring characters in the Spyro the Dragon series, is misspelled as Blinky. *This isn't the first Crash Bandicoot game to feature Spyro in some way. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash Team Racing and Crash Bash all have hidden demos of Spyro the Dragon, Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage/Gateway to Glimmer and Spyro: Year of the Dragon, respectively. Additionally, the Game Boy Advance version of Crash Nitro Kart features him as an unlockable playable character. Additionally, this game marks the last time Spyro makes a major appearance, though he makes a brief appearance in Crash Twinsanity. Category:Games Category:Demo Cartridges Category:Featuring Spyro Category:Featuring Crash Bandicoot Category:Game Boy Advance Games